


When Witches Move to America

by I_Am_IronMan10121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Alec, F/M, Fluff, Mean Jane, Original Character(s), Other Stuff I forgot to put, Stuffers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_IronMan10121/pseuds/I_Am_IronMan10121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Luna moved to Forks, but when they meet werewolves and vampires nothing is normal. When weird things start happening, will Hermione's world ever be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Witches Move to America

**Author's Note:**

> Hello listeners everywhere, and Welcome to Night Vale. I'm just kidding this isn't Night Vale public Radio Station. This is the first FanFic I have ever written so I hope you like it and that it's okay. Oh and see the notes at the end for more stuff.

**Luna's POV**

 Luna stepped away from Ron, who had just been saying goodbye. Hermione and Luna had decided to leave Britain after the War. They had both endured things that would haunt them every night in their dreams. After they all apparated away, back to their homes, Luna checked her watch. It was almost 12:00 pm, " Are you ready yet, Hermione?" Luna called out, getting an answer of "I'll be down in a minute! I'm just finishing packing some things!" Hermione yelled back. After exactly three minutes she came down the stairs, holding her wand in her right hand as she magically lead her two suitcases down in front of her. "Okay then, Luna. I'm ready." She took an old, worn down boot from her backpack and put it on the table. "Portus" Hermione said, pointing her wand at the boot, which they had decided to use as their port key. "Okay, we both touch it on three, okay?" Hermione said, to which she got a couple of nods. "Okay then. One, Two, Three!" Hermione yelled, and at the last number they both grabbed onto the boot. The port key was supposed to take them to the back of an airport, the closest airport to Forks, Washington D.C. They had found it after looking on the internet for secluded towns. "Here we are then, Hermione." Luna smiled at Hermione. "Yep." She said popping the 'p' but she said the next thing with a tinge of worry " I just hope we can run from things here, since we couldn't over there." She said, then smiled at Luna with new joy. Luna then thought about the new discoveries she was going to make in Forks, and she too was happy. "Well then, Hermione, lets go find our new home. Oh, and we'll need to buy some transportation." She told Hermione."Well then, we'd better get started then, shouldn't we, Luna." She said and they walked over to the closest car store and bought a large black Jeep. That they used to drive to their new home which was coincidentally (but not very) right next to Charlie Swan's who's daughter was going to get in some trouble with vampires that year. And coincidentally (but, again, not very) Hermione were going to meet an interesting reservation of shape shifters and get tangled in the whole mess, even though they hadn't been supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so did you like it or hate it? Read and Review for me people. Give me some feedback on my FanFic.


End file.
